The proposed concept is to develop an instrument based upon hall effect sensors for measuring three dimensional distribution of pressure at the interface between two surfaces. The primary application of this proposal is to measure the pressure distribution of feet when in contact with a surface. While many researchers in biomechanics are interested in this measurement, diabetics in particular could benefit by identification of the areas of high pressure for prosthetic treatment. Unlike most techniques, which only give the pressure in one direction, this will more accurately measure the pressure in three dimensions with low cross-talk. The technology it is based on is also inexpensive thus giving the potential for a low cost instrument.